Ombre
by littlexhily
Summary: OS écrit durant la nuit du Fof. Akihito, enfin rentré au Japon, rejoind son appartement où l'attend une bien mauvaise surprise.


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième Nuit du Fof, le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure et de le poster. Pour plus d'information vous pouvez cliquer sur le lien dans mon profil ou m'envoyer un MP.

_**Ombre**_

C'était l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus avec Asami, il le collait, le suivait comme son ombre. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui le suivait finalement, il ne savait plus vraiment. De toute façon ça ne changeait pas grand chose à la situation, il était toujours devant son appartement. Toujours à se demander comment il en était arrivé là. Toujours à se demander POURQUOI il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa propre porte avec sa propre clef. Bon il avait peut-être bien une idée du pourquoi mais il espérait tellement se tromper. Parce que si son idée s'avérait être bonne alors il allait pété un cable. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pour qui il se prend cet Asami ! Il n'a aucun droit de décider s'il doit ou non pouvoir retourner dans son propre appartement ! Et puis d'abord, où était-il censé aller maintenant que monsieur Asami avait fait changer la serrure de son chez lui ?  
>Il ferait vraiment mieux de se calmer, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Ce n'était pas en se prenant la tête à propos d'Asami qu'il allait arranger les choses. Après tout il n'était pas tard il pouvait aller voir le concierge pour lui demander de lui ouvrir, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il refuse. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire et comme ça Asami verrait qu'il ne dirigeait pas sa vie.<p>

-« Monsieur Suzuki ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, pouvez-vous ouvrir la porte de mon appartement ? J'ai perdu ma clef... »

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Akihito mais un homme en costume sombre est venu me voir il y a quelques jours, il n'a dit venir de ta part rendre cet appartement. »

-« Mais...et où vais-je dormir ? Et mes affaires ? »

-« Je ne peux pas t'aider, je l'ai déjà reloué. Quand à tes affaires, elles n'y étaient plus. »

-« Très bien, merci. Désolé de vous avoir déranger. »

-« Il n'y a pas de souci. J'espère que tes affaires vont s'arranger. »

-« Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Alors comme ça Asami avait fait rendre son appartement ? S'il pensait pouvoir l'obliger à rester auprès de lui c'était raté ! Il avait des amis chez qui dormir même s'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y aller. Surtout qu'ils devaient bientôt partir en vacance. En vacance ? Mais depuis le temps qu'il avait été retenu en otage chez Feilong...ses amis n'étaient-ils pas parti en se moment ?

-« Allô Takato ? Tu es chez toi ? »

-« ... »

-« Ah ok ! Bon ben je te laisse profiter de tes vacances alors ! »

-« ... »

-« Ok à bientôt ! »

Il avait vraiment tout prévu ! Où pouvait-il aller ? Il n'allait quand même pas dormir sous les ponts ! Et il était hors de question qu'il aille chez Asami ! Surtout de lui même ! Encore s'il était venu le chercher en lui disant qu'il avait tout prévu pour qu'il accepte de vivre avec lui mais là...Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se présenter chez lui et lui demander de l'accueillir ! Bah peut-être que s'il marchait suffisamment c'est pas le mèneraient d'eux même à un endroit où dormir. Peut-être aussi que cette voiture noire qui ne cessait de le suivre allait pouvoir l'aider.

-« Aller viens Takaba ! »

-« Certainement pas ! »

-« Fais pas l'enfant, montes ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as nul part d'autre où aller ! »

-« C'est pas une raison ! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi Asami ! »

-« Quel est le problème Takaba ? »

-« Le problème c'est que tu as déjà pris la fâcheuse habitude de me suivre comme mon ombre et que maintenant tu veux aussi me coller ! »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te récupérer ? »

-« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire marchandise ! »

-« Je sais. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu me traite comme tel ? »

-« Viens ! S'il te plais viens. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'émotion dans les yeux d'Asami, il y avait tellement de tristesse, d'espoir, de peur de le voir refuser...il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Une seule chose était certaine, il n'allait pas le laisser aussi mal, il ne pouvait pas ne pas monter avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aussi mal.

-« Merci »

-« Bon maintenant que je suis monté tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça ! »

-« C'est pourtant évident, non ? »

Évident ? Pour lui peut-être mais moi je ne vois absolument rien d'évident ! A moins bien sûr qu'il ne sous entende que c'est pour coucher avec moi ! J'aime vraiment pas le regard qu'il a à l'instant, on dirait qu'il est blessé. Mais qu'est-ce que... ! Non mais vas-y te gènes pas, embrasses moi !

Je sens que je vais passer une très longue semaine avant que Takato ne revienne...


End file.
